Internet Positive Girl VS Hentai -man
by retsuya0002
Summary: apa jadinya jika Naruto yang terkenal paling mesum disekolahan harus berurusan dengan gadis virtual internet positive yang selalu mengawasi aksi mesummnya? genre : comedy, fantasy romance\NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah di kota konoha, seisi kota tersebut sudah dipenuhi kebisingan yang mendominasi pendengaran siapapun yang ada disana, tak terkecuali...

"KYAAAAAA... ADA ORANG MESUUUMMMM...!"

Sekolahan SMA KONOHA yang menjadi bagian keributan dipagi yang cerah ini.

INTERNET POSITIVE – GIRL _**VS**_ HENTAI – MAN

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Author : Retsuya02

Seorang pemuda pirang berlari dengan kencang disepanjang lorong sekolah dengan muka memerah khas orang mesum dan hidung sedikit mengeluarkan darah, tepat beberapa meter dibelakangnya segerombolan siswi tengah mengejarnya dengan garang, beberapa senjata berupa sapu, kayu pemukul dan lain-lain yang dibawa para siswi siap diarahkan pada orang yang mereka kejar. Para siswi ini bukan tanpa alasan megejar dan (kalau bisa) membunuh siswa termesum disekolah tersebut, karena dengan berani masuk ke toilet perempuan dan mengintip aktifitas para gadis didalam. Tak sampai disitu kemesuman siswa ini sudah keterlaluan karena biasanya ia akan merekam atau memotret para siswi yang sedang memakai celana dalam atau bra kemudian dijual kesesama pria mesum disekolahan melalui blog miliknya atau melalui social media lainnya, tergantung pelanggan sih. Jika dipikir-pikir sifatnya setara dengan karakter anime Baka To Test yang bernama Tsuciya Kouta.

Tak pelak suasana keributan itu langsung mengundang perhatian seisi sekolahan.

"Hahh... Simesum Naruto mulai lagi ya?"

"Padahal ini masih pagi!"

"Dia tak ada kapok-kapoknya ya!"

Demikianlah obrolan-obrolan murid SMA disana yang sudah tidak perlu heran lagi jika mendapat kegaduhan serupa dilain hari, karena mereka sudah terbiasa melihat siswa bernama Naruto jika dikejar-kejar oleh siswi perempuan yang menjadi korban kemesumannya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sejak tadi dikejar-kejar massa(?) tampak meyeringai puas ketika berhasil lolos dari kejaran siswi yang mengejarnya dan bersembunyi didalam gudang sekolahan yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. dengan ekpresi penuh kemenangan Naruto merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil smartphone miliknya guna melihat hasil rekamannya, hanya saja..

"Eh, dimana smartphone ku? Kenapa tidak ada? Aduh bagaimana ini? Padahal tadi dapat gambar yang bagus!" Panik Naruto karena tak kunjung menemukan apa yang ia cari meskipun sudah mencari kesemua saku celananya. "akh.. sial, padahal bisa terjual mahal tadi!"

Naruto keluar dari dalam gudang dengan mengendap-endap bermaksud mencari smartphone miliknya yang terjatuh entah dimana, namun dalam pikirannya ia menebak kalau benda itu terjatuh di toilet perempuan ketika aksinya kepergok dan terjatuh. Tidak salah lagi!

Naruto bergegas menuju toilet wanita, namun kali ini ia tak perlu khawatir karena bel tanda mulai pelajaran telah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu, jadi dapat dipastikan bawa toilet saat ini dalam keadaan kosong.

Salah satu kenakalan Naruto memang adalah sering bolos jam pelajaran, ia bahkan sudah menganggap biasa jika kena saksi dari guru-guru yang ada disana, bagi Naruto ini adalah sebuah kesenangan.

Naruto terus mencari kesegala penjuru ruangan toilet wanita namun tak berhasil menemukan smartphone miliknya "Sial, apa sudah ada yang menemukannya dan mengambilnya?" umpat Naruto kesal.

"Kau mencari benda ini bocah?"

"UWAA..!" Naruto terlonjak kaget setelah dibelakangnya tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang wanita, Naruto memperhatikan dari bawah hingga atas wanita tua tersebut yang menyodorkan smartphone miliknya, meskipun naruto merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dari penampilan wanita tersebut namun Naruto tetap mengambil smartphone miliknya.

"I-iya ini punyaku, etto... anda sedang apa disini?" Tanya Naruto ambigu.

"Ara, bukannya seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, bocah?" Skak matt, Naruto merasa mati kutu dengan pernyataan wanita tua tersebut "aku disini pembersih toilet!" Lanjut wanita tua tersebut datar.

Tak mau memperpanjang masalah Naruto langsung pamit "Ka-kalau begitu terima kasih, aku pergi dulu!" Teriak Naruto smbil berlari kecil meninggalkan wanita tua itu yang mengaku pembersih toilet, berniat bolos sekolah dan pulang. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Naruto berhenti karena menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Menoleh kembali ke arah pintu toilet

"Setahuku tak ada tukang pembersih toilet disekolahan ini!"

.

Sementara itu dalam toilet...

.

"Fufufu, masih saja mudah tertipu olehku, baiklah sekarang kita lihat apa virtual buatanku bisa membuatnya berubah!" orang tersebut membuka penyamarannya dan ternyata dia adalah sosok pria tua yang baru saja berhasil mengelabuhi Naruto dengan penampilan wanita tuanya.

"Yosh.. game start BAHAHAHAHAHA...HUAAHAHAHA..!" dan sayangnya pria tua itu tak sadar tawa gajenya itu menimbulkan kesalahpahaman di murid perempuan yang hendak memasuki toilet.

"KYYAAAA... ADA HANTUUUUU...!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Naruto sudah sampai dirumah, tanpa basa basi lagi ia langsung menuju lantai dua rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya Naruto menuju kamarnya. Menaruh tas gendongnya asal, ia pun langsung duduk dimeja belajar dan menyalakan PC serta perangkat yang berhubungan dengan itu, tak lupa ia menyiapkan kabel data (bener yah namanya itu XD) untuk ia colokkan ke smartphonenya setelah itu ia sedikit membungkuk untuk menyatukannya dengan terminal PC.

KLIK!

Smartphone sudah sepenuhnya terhubung ke perangkat komputer, dengan seringaian penuh kemesuman Naruto memindahkan semua file hasil buruannya disekolah tadi kedalam data pribadinya di komputer.

"Wohohoho.. benar-benar seksi, ukuran _oppai_ gadis-gadis SMA memang mantap!" ucap Naruto dengan air liur menetes. Naruto menyudahi dulu fantasi mesumnya dan mengklik logo email di komputernya.

Setelah terbuka Naruto memasukkan alamat serta pasword emailnya. Ia melakukan ini untuk mengecek permintaan pelanggannya ada berapa banyak, dan wah... dikolom inbox memang lumayan banyak juga yang menyatakan siap membayar mahal sesuai kualitas gambar yang didapat Naruto .

Naruto semakin bersemangat ia menjawab _beres_ kesemua pelanggannya, namun Naruto terganggu dengan adanya icon aneh bergambar palang putih mirip bendera swiss yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disudut kanan bawah layar komputernya, ia mendengus kesal, pasalnya ia tak bisa mengklik pesan yang ingin dibalasnya.

"Sial apa ini?" Naruto terus berusaha menyingkirkan icon pengganggu itu, namun bukannya hilang icon itu malah hanya berkedip-kedip seolah mengejek Naruto.

"arrrgghh.. minggir!"

TIT..TIT..TIT..!

"Eh?" Naruto semakin bingung karena icon itu kini membesar dan memunculkan 3 pilihan untuk diklik. Urat siku-siku muncul dikepala Naruto

"Accept, Accept dan Accept lagi?, mana ada yang begini?"

Tak ada pilihan lain Naruto pun dengan pasrah mengklik salah satu kolom accept yang ada disana berharap icon itu segera menghilang dan Naruto bisa kembali melanjutkan transaksi jula beli mesumnya.

TERIMA KASIH TELAH MENGKLIK ACCEPT, DAN SELAMAT DATANG DI **INTERNET POSITIVE**

Naruto semakin cengo dan diam membatu, apa yang diharapkannya salah besar, yang ia harapkan tadi hilang itu kini justru menjadi halaman utama dilayar monitornya.

"KAMPREETTT... kenapa malah jadi beginiiii?" teriak Naruto dongkol setengah mati.

.

SELAMAT BERSENANG-SENANG DENGAN INTERNET POSITIVE DARI KAMI DAN MAAF EMAIL ANDA KAMI BLOKIR

.

"BERSENANG-SENANG KEPALAMU, KEMBALIKAN EMAIL KUUUU!" teriak naruto lagi kali ini ia serasa ingin membanting komputer miliknya.

"Ahh... kau ini berisik sekali dasar mesum!"

Naruto menoleh kesana-kemari "Sepertinya aku mendengar suara wanita!"

"aku disini, mesum!" Naruto menatap layar komputernya didalam layar ia melihat sosok wanita cantik berambut indigo bermata bulan tanpa pupil, dan berpakaian kemeja lengan pendek warna lavender tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"..."

"..."

"Bahahaha... aku pasti kurang tidur sehingga berhalusinasi seperti ini!" Tawa Naruto hambar dan berusaha menyangkal dari apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau tidak berhalusinasi dasar mesum, apa yang kau lihat adalah nyata!" ucap sang gadis dalam layar sambil menopang dagu.

Dengan ekspresi belum percaya naruto berucap "K-kau, tidak mungkin, ah... aku tahu ini pasti video chat yang terbaru, iya kan, hahahahaha!"

"ckckck... sayangnya kamu salah!" jawab sigadis sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya

"L-Lalu kamu itu apa?"

Si gadis menyeringai dan tampak mengecil dilayar monitor sehingga seluruh anggota tubuhnya terlihat, kelihatannya ia sedang berpose berdiri dengan angkuh meskipun jika diperhatikan bagian kaki terlihat seperti karakter ENE dalam anime _MEKAKUCITY ACTORS_

*njirr... author pecinta anime

.

.

"fufufufu, aku adalah sebuah program atau bisa dikatakan virtual yang mulai hari ini akan mengawasi setiap gerak gerikmu dan tak akan segan-segan memblokir akun-akun mesum milikmu hahahahaha!" ungkap sigadis. Naruto cengo (lagi)

"lalu, kau berasal dari mana?" Tanya Naruto

"Soal itu, maaf aku diprogram untuk tak mengungkapkan dari mana aku berasal dan siapa yang menciptakanku, yang jelas sesuai perkataanku tadi, aku diprogram untuk mengawasimu!" Jawab Sigadis sambil bertolak pinggang.

Naruto mendaratkan jidatnya diatas meja dan pasrah "lalu, apa yang-..!"

"Kimoii!" gumam gadis itu memulai aksinya

WOII.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" kaget Naruto karena setelah menatap kembali layar nya ia melihat Gadis virtual itu sudah mengobrak abrik isi filenya dan menghapus seluruh gambar-gambar tak senonohnya didalam.

"Hentikan kataku!" naruto berusaha menghentikan ulah virtual itu dengan cara mengerak-gerakkan kursor miliknya kesana kemari, meskipun Naruto tahu itu percuma saja.

"Yosh... 18755 gambar dan foto mesum sudah dibersihkan dalam damai!" kata gadis virtual itu dengan menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menoleh kearah naruto sebentar lalu menatap ponsel milik Naruto yang masih terhubung dengan terminal "Selanjutnya smartphone itu!" gadis virtual pasang kuda-kuda untuk berpindh tempat dari komputer ke smartphone Naruto.

Namun Naruto menyadarinya dengan cekatan Naruto mencabut kabel data diponselnya sehingga tak ada lagi penghubung. Sigadis batal berpindah tempat

"Hehehehe.. aku mengerti sekarang, kau tak bisa masuk keponselku tanpa bantuan kabel atau semacamnya kan?" Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenagan "Untunglah data pribadiku masih ada salinannya diponsel ku, jadi tak ada masalah tuh jika kau menghapusnya disitu!" lanjut Naruto mengejek.

"Dasar licilk, _kimoi_!" umpat sigadis virtual kesal dan melipat tangan didada

Naruto semakin merasa diatas angin "Hahahaha, padahal kau tak bisa bergerak bebas disana tapi sok-sok mau mengawasiku heh? Kau kalah virtual aneh!" ia kemudian mengarahkan layar ponselnya kearah gadis tersebut dan berkata "Nih, lihat aku punya banyak loh... silahkan dihapus kalau bisa hahahaha.. kasian sekali!"

Meski sudah diejek Sigadis kini malah tersenyum simpul membuat Naruto heran dan bingung "Ke-kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanya naruto

Sigadis virtual tertawa lebar "HUAAHAHAHAHA... dasar orang mesum yang bodoh, kau pikir semudah itu kau menyingkirkannku hem?"

Kali ini Naruto yang merasa terpojok "A-apa maksudmu!"

Kembali menopang dagu "hhaahh... bodoh tetap saja bodoh, lihat layar ponselmu!" perintah sigadis malas. Naruto mengikuti perintahnya dan menatap layar ponselnya.

"TARAAAA... KEJUTAAANNN...!"

Alangkah kagetnya Naruto setelah mendapati sosok gadis yang sama dalam layar ponsel miliknya, hampir saja Naruto terjengkang kebelakang saking kagetnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" naruto menatap layar monitor komputernya yang kembali normal, diluar dugaan Naruto, gadis virtual aneh itu tetap bisa berpindah kedalam ponsel miliknya tanpa bantuan apapun. Naruto kini benar-benar dibuat hampir gila.

"Huh, dasar orang mesum, aku bisa kemana saja dengan bantuan jaringan internet ataupun jaringan telepon tahu, yah... walaupun memang terbatas sih, tapi aku tak akan bodoh memberitahu kondisi keterbatasanku itu weeekkk..!" terang gadis itu mengejek sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang leher dan melayang layang didalam layar ponsel Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto menggeleng

"Ah satu hal lagi, mulai sekarang panggil aku HINATA si gadis virtual dari Positive Internet yang mulai saat ini akan selalu mengawasimu!"

"Tidak mungkin!" masih menggeleng Naruto-nya

"Wah.. hampir lupa saatnya membersihkan juga file ponsel ini!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIIINNNNNN...!"

.

.

.

.

.

Free talk :

Bahahahaha, ide cerita aneh ini saya dapatkan ketika beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana saat itu saya iseng-iseng (padahal hobi) membuka situs "anu" di komputerku, dan entah kenapa saya malah ditegur oleh maskot internet positive yang menurutku lumayan kawai gitu :v . semula aku mengira itu hanya maskot biasa, namun belakangan ini kok maskot itu malah semakin populer dikalangan nitizen terutama kalangan otaku diindonesia, pensaran, saya pun mengecek infonya di google dan ternyata, banyak juga artikel tentang maskot cewek berkacamata tersebut. Semakin ku cek lagi dan ketahuan kalau namanya adalah IPO-CHAN wkwkwkwkwk... (yg belom tau silahkan cari sendiri).

Nah dari situlah saya berfikir gimana gokilnya yah jika menjadikan fenomena ipo-chan menjadi sebuah cerita fanfic? Hehehehehe. Dan jadilah cerita gaje ini.

Semoga ga maksa yah!


	2. perang dimulai

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan ketika ia merasakan ada sinar matahari yang mengusik tidurnya, kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing serta badan terasa pegal karena posisi tidurnya yang tak nyaman.

"Hoaamm,, sepetinya aku tertidur dimeja belajarku lagi!" gumam Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri dan membuka lebar pintu jendelanya "Hah, sudah pagi yah, mimpi semalam memang aneh!" lanjut Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandinya, tapi sebelum itu ia meraih ponsel miliknya dan menatapnya sebentar "Hah, sudahlah mimpi itu tak usah dipikirkan!"

"Ohayou raja mesum, apa kabarmu dipagi yang cerah ini!"

"..."

Naruto cengo melihat sosok gadis virtual dalam ponselnya yang tengah menyapanya dengan senyuman mengejek serta bertolak pinggang dengan angkuhnya.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Dan Naruto pun langsung histeris dipagi yang cerah ini.

.

.

.

.

INTERNET POSITIVE-GIRL **VS** HENTAI-MAN

.

.

.

.

"hei orang mesum, ingat ya kau harus membawaku kesekolahanmu hari ini!" ucap Hinata dengan melipat tangan didada, sedangkan Naruto yang sudah berseragam sekolahan lengkap tampak acuh saja dengan ocehan Hinata yang sedari tadi mengganggu indra pendengarannya. Naruto kemudian meraih ponselnya dan berbicara dengan Hinata didalamnya.

"Cih, memangnya untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto jengkel.

"Sudah jelaskan, aku akan mengawasi setiap aksi mesum mu dan mencegahnya dimasukkan ke blog-blog cabul milikmu!" Jawab Hinata

"Oh, jadi begitu ya kau bilang kalau kau bisa keperangkat apa saja sesukamu, selama itu terhubung dengan koneksi internet dan koneksi jaringan seluler iya kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan seringaian tajam, sepertinya Naruto berhasil mengetahui sesuatu "kalau itu memang bisa kau lakukan, bukan hal yang sulit jika kau tinggal berpindah tempat saja kesekolahanku tanpa harus memintaku membawa ponselku dan kau bisa langsung ada disana sebelumk aku!" Lanjut Naruto dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan.

Hinata mendengus kesal "cih, tak kusangka kau menyadarinya, salah satu batasan kondisiku adalah hanya bisa berpindah tempat dalam radius 300 meter saja!" ungkap Hinata.

"Hahaha, jadi begitu.. sepertinya dengan bantuan koneksi internet pun tak cukup membantumu yah, kasihan sekali Cuma bisa bergerak bebas sejauh 300 meter saja ahahahaha...!" ejek Naruto dan kemudian menaruh kembali ponselnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Nah, selamat bersenang-senang virtual gila, sekolahku dari sini jauhnya 2 Km loh!" ejek Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamarnya meninggalkan hinata yang sudah sangat-sangat kesal.

"Dasar sikuning mesum itu, awas saja kau akan kubalas dengan ini!".

Naruto turun dari kamarnya dengan bersiul-siul kecil. Ia merasa benar-benar menang atas Hinata yang tak bisa berpindah perangkat lebih dari 300 meter dari ponsel Naruto.

"Ah ohayou, kau sudah siap berangkat yah?" sapa seorang pria paruh baya yang mirip dengan Naruto. Tampaknya pria itu sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya diatas meja makan. Naruto ikut duduk disalah satu kursi disana sehingga posisi mereka berdua berhadapan.

"Ohayo ayah, sepertinya ayah masih sibuk yah?" tanya Naruto melihat sang ayah tampak serius mengetik diatas keyboard laptopnya.

"Ia ayah masih harus mengirim beberapa email penting ke beberapa teman kerja ayah dikantor!" jawab Minato tersenyum.

BIIPP...BIIPP...

Minato tampak sedikit bingung dengan icon aneh yang muncul disudut kiri layar laptopnya, karena penasaran ia meng-kliknya "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang masuk disini!" gumam minato.

"ah.. paling itu spam atau iklan tak berguna, ayah seperti tak tau internet saja yang sekarang iklannya lebih banyak dari pada halaman link iru sendiri!" Ucap Naruto dan memakan sepotong roti kemulutnya.

"Iya, mungkin juga sih tapi...!" Minato membaca beberapa kalimat dalam icon yang telah dibukanya tadi.

"Hapus saja!" kata Naruto mulai malas dan mengambil segelas susu dan meminumnya.

Minato melanjutkan "Kata tulisan ini _blog mesum dengan nama_ _ **erokyuubi**_ _telah terhapus dan diblok permanen oleh internetpositive_! _"_

BRRUUSSHH...!

Minato tiba-tiba terkejut melihat naruto yang tiba-tiba saja main sembur sembarangan, untung saja tak ada korban seburan air susu dari mulut Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Minato bingung.

"Y-yah... tidak apa-apa hanya saja susunya sedikit asin hahahaha...!" jawab Naruto gaje, ia sangat terkejut bagaimana mungkin Hinata tau kalau blog mesum itu miliknya, dan ditambah lagi sudah dihapus katanya 'Gadis virtual gila, apa yang dia lakukan dengan blog milikku?' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Hebat juga, program internet positive sepertinya terdengar bagus!" ucap Minato kemudian membaca pesan kedua yang masuk dari icon tadi.

"Y-yah,, memang hebat ya!" Balas Naruto berkeringat dingin dan kembali minum, tapi kali ini air yang diminumnya adalah air putih.

"pesan kedua bilang _blog dengan nama_ _ **hentai-shuriken**_ _juga telah hilang dari dunia maya, sayonara kepala kuning mesum!"_

"BRRRUUUSSSSHHHH..."

Minato lagi-lagi terlonjak kaget oleh ulah Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja meyemburkan air dari dalam mulutnya, namun untung saja lagi-lagi tak ada yang jadi korban semburan maut Naruto.

"K-Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto? Apa kau sedang tak enak badan?" Tanya Minato khawatir dengan kondisi aneh anaknya yang tampak depresi.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa, air putihnya tersasa pahit!" jawab Naruto dongkol setengah mati,

Yang barusan dihapus hinata tadi itu adalah blog mesum kedua milik Naruto dan kedua blog itu sering mendapat banyak kunjungan oarang-orang mesum yang ingin mengunggah gambar mesum atau video.. ah.. sudahlah :v

'sial bagaimana bisa ia menemukan server milikku?'

BIIPP..BIPP..

Icon lambang + itu kembali berkedip, tanpa pikir panjang minato meng-kliknya. Dan muncullah sesosok gadis _moe_ didalam layar monitor dengan berpakaian kemeja tanpa lengan warna biru tua sedangkan kedua tangannya dibalut manset warna biru muda, rambutnya diikat ala twin tail mengenakan rok agak pendek dan bagian kaki tampak memakai kaos kaki panjang meskipun tidak jelas dimata Minato karena gadis moe itu dari lutut kebawah kakinya hanya seperti serpihan-serpihan data saja.

"Wah.. liat ini Naruto, bukankah gadis virtual ini tamapak sangat cantik ia bergaya mirip Hatsune Miku nih!" Seru minato kegirangan sambil memutar layar laptopnya kearah Naruto.

"Eh?"

.

.

 _Krikk..kriik..krikk.._

.

.

"Ohayou minna, aku adalah gadis virtual dari internet positive yang akan memblokir semua yang berbau mesum, teh-hee!" ucap sosok itu dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya

.

BRAKKK...BRAAK...BRAKK..DUAGHH..DUAGGHH..

"Woaa... apa yang terjadi padamu nak? Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Minato panik karena tiba-biba saja tanpa alasan yang jelas Naruto langsung membentur-benturkan kepalanya sendiri diatas meja.

"TENANG SAJA AYAH, AKU TAK APA-APA HAHAHAHA...!" teriak Naruto dan langsung berlari secepat kilat kembali kekamarnya dilantai dua. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat ke anehan anaknya. Minato kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"Wah, sudah hilang yah?"

 **Sementara itu..**

""woii.. apa yang kau lakukan hah? Dan pada blog ku juga" teriak Naruto langsung mengambil ponselnya setelah tiba dikamar. Hinata perlahan-lahan muncul dibalik salah satu icon bergambar O merah dalam ponsel Naruto.

"Heh, aku kan sudah bilang, bawa aku kesekolahanmu, jika tidak aku bisa melakukan yang lebih dari pada ini!"

"S-sial, kau sudah keterlaluan!" ucap Naruto kesal

Hinata memainkan browser berlogo huruf O merah dan memantul-mantulkannya beberapa kali layaknya pemain basket "karena itulah bawa aku kesekolahanmu, mengerti!"

Naruto semakin kesal dibuatnya namun ia berusaha tetap tenang menghadap perlawanan Hinata. Menarik nafas panjang Naruto berucap "Dasar bodoh, aku tak punya apa-apa lagi yang bisa kau pakai untuk mengancamku, jadi untuk apa aku menuruti perintahmu Virtual gila!"

giliran Hinata yang menghembuskan nafas pendek " Hahh, kau masih keras kepala juga, bagaimana dengan ini!" Hinata menampilkan beberapa foto dibelakangnya membuat Naruto kembali berkeringat dingin.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" tanya Naruto karena isi foto-foto tersebut adalah gambar dirinya yang tengah setengah telanjang.

Hinata dengan ekspresi malu-malu yang dibuat buat dan sambil memeluk salah satu icon kamera berlogo 360, ia berkata "meskipun aku hanya bisa berpindah dari ponsel ini dalam jarak 300 meter, tapi sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, aku bisa menyebarkan foto-foto ini ke orang-orang pembawa ponsel yang masuk dalam jangkauan ku!"

"Apa? Kau benar-benar mengancamku tahu!" seru Naruto "cih, tapi tak apa, sebarkan saja aku tidak takut!" lanjut Naruto menantang. Lagi pula Naruto merasa tak ada yang perlu ditakutan karena semua isi foto tersebut hanya menampilkan dirinya yang bertelanjang dada saja dan ia masih memakai boxer.

"Sunguh?"

"Y-yah, silahkan saja!"

"Kau tidak takut hm?"

"S-siapa takut!"

Adu intimidasi terus berlanjut diantara keduanya hingga beberapa saat 'tak apa, difoto itu aku masih memakai boxer, jadi aman-aman saja' ucap Naruto dalam hati dan berusaha tenang.

Kali ini Hinata memainkan icon logo petir didalam ponsel Naruto "hei kau tahu ero-kun, kemarin sewaktu aku menghapus semua koleksi _berhargamu_ di komputermu _,_ tanpa sengaja aku menemukan aset yang berharga yang bisa aku pakai untuk menundukkanmu?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto

"Mungkin kau lupa menghapusnya atau kau memang berniat untuk menyimpannya sebagai kenangan, yang jelas foto ini sangat memalaukan loh jika disebarkan!" Hinata mulai ancamannya lagi.

"Heh, memangnya apa, fotoku dengan memakai boxer lagi yah? Silahkan saja aku ti-tidak ta-takut!" balas Naruto sambil membuang muka.

"Yang ini bagai mana?" Hinata menampilkan foto yang dimaksud, sedangkan Naruto yang bercucuran keringat memutar bola matanya menatap gambar yang muncul dibalik punggung Hinata.

"KKYYYAAAAAAGGGGHHH...!"

Naruto luar biasa shok melihat foto yang dikiranya sudah dihapusnya dulu.

"Ara-ara, sudah kuduga foto memalukan ini akan berguna!" ucap Hinata kegirangan melihat muka Naruto yang sudah tampak depresi berat.

Bagaimana Naruto tidak depresi kalau itu adalah foto yang memang benar-benar memalukan, dalam gambar itu Naruto sedang memakai pakaian dalam wanita dan berpose layaknya wanita nakal, Naruto ingat betul kapan ia mengabadikan moment laknat tersebut,

itu terjadi ketika 5 bulan yang lalu, saat itu Naruto diam-diam mengambil pakaian dalam ibunya dijemuran dan mengenakanna didalam kamar, setelah itu iseng-iseng ia memotret dirinya sendiri menggunakan kamera laptopnya untuk sekedar lucu-lucuan. Tapi entah kenapa ia sendiri lupa menghapusnya dan kemudian melupakan keberadaan foto tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Bawa aku atau yang ini kusebarkan?" ancam Hinata

"Arrgghh.. baiklah..baiklah.. akan kubawa kau kemana pun, kau puas?" teriak Naruto frustasi. Ia kemudian menaruh ponselnya disaku bajunya dengan hinata didalam ponselnya dan mulai menuruni tangga untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya dalam saku dan tampaklah Hinata didalam sedang tidur-tiduran dengan santai sambil bersandar di salah satu icon aplikasi ponselnya 'Cih, liat saja Virtual gila aku pasti akan menyingkirkannmu!' ucap Naruto dalam hati

'hm, aku akan membuatmu tak berkutik dihadapanku ero-kun!' ucap Hinatadalam hati

Adu deathglare pun terjadi, Naruto bahkan tak peduli ketika melewati ayahnya yang tampak semakin heran melihat anaknya terus menatap marah pada layar ponselnya sendiri.

"ada apa dengan anakku?"

.

.

... **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _FREE TALK :_

 _He_ deh... membingungkan ya? Maaf jika ceritanya mulai membosankan, dan memang cerita yang aneh, heheheh

Oh ya, chapter dua ini alurnya aku ambil sedikit dari filem jepang yang judulnya sayang sekali aku lupa :v dan film itu juga kebetulan menceritakan drama comedy antara manusia penggila internet dengan gadis virtual (sayangnya aku benar-benar lupa judulnya apa hiks,,hiks,,) padahal filmnya bagus loh, meskipun endingnya nyesek -_- apa lagi saat sigadis virtual melupakan sang pria setelah mati-matian mengabulkan keinginan sang gadis yang terobsesi menjadi virtual idol nomor satu.

Beuh.. kebayang ga tuh, dilupakan begitu saja setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan banyak kekonyolan? Dan mirisnya di ending film si pria hanya bisa melihat sang virtual yang sudah jadi idol dari layar besar tengah kota sambil tersenyum dan berkata "Aku beruntung pernah memilikimu dan aku tak menyesal karena sudah mengenalmu" dan si pria pun melangkah pergi dengan senyum yang tetap melekat diwajahnya (entah apa artinya)

Jiahh... judulnya apa sih? Aku cari di google kok susah amat?

 _END FREE TALK_

Jawab review :

-Hanzama : iya nih, sampai-sampai aku sudah beli kaosnya hahahaha

-onpu885 : sipp.. tapi maaf ya kalo lama

-rizkikartika1053 : SIAAPPP

-megane gals : hohoho kamu mau juga dihapus filenya?

-esya. 27. Bc : ssttt.. masih rahasia dong hehehe

-Uzumaki kyukyu : maap author gak kuat ngetik lama

-Azu-chan Naruhina : hits sampai-sampai saya kesulitan buka anu :v

-Tetsuya : hei, ketemu lagi kita hehehe yoss tanks kalo dibilang ga mainstrum hehehe

Yoshh... sekian dulu chapter yang ini, dan sampai ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya


	3. perasaan terpendam

Naruto berjalan menuju sekolahannya dengan mood yang berantakan, betapa tidak sampai detik ini ia merasa terus-terusan kalah telak dari gadis virtual yang dianggapnya gila, belum lagi naruto tidak tahu virtual gila itu datang dari mana. Yang ia tahu bahwa gadis virtual itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dilayar ponselnya.

"Hei ero-kun, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu hem? Padahal ini masih pagi!"

Luar biasa…. Naruto tambah kesal mendengar suara wanita dikupingnya yang berasal dari sosok virtual yang ada dalam ponselnya. Ini benar-benar bencana, sosok gadis virtual yang bernama Hinata itu terus-terus saja meledek Naruto sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"DIAAAMM… apa kau mau membuatku tampak seperti orang gila yang membentak ponselnya sendiri hah?" Teriak Naruto pada Hinata dalam ponselnya. Hinata malah senyum-senyum aneh "Ternyata selain kemesumanmu yang keterlaluan, kebodohanmu juga tak kalah parahnya!"

Cikuk!

Suara urat kekesalan muncul dikening Naruto "apa maksudmu mengataiku bodoh?" Tanya Naruto berusaha menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. "huh, maksudku adalah kau cukup menaruh ponselmu disaku baju seragammu dan agar aku tetap bisa bicara denganmu kau cukup memasang headset dikupingmu itu, nah.. dengan demikian orang-orang yang melihatmu akan berfikir bahwa kau sedang menelepon seseorang!" terang Hinata dengan panjang lebar dengan santai "kau mengerti tidak?" lanjutnya.

Naruto sebenarnya tak ingin mengikuti saran Hinata, namun ia pikir apa yang dikatakan Hinata ada benarnya juga, akhirnya dengan ogah-ogahan naruto memasang headset dikupingnya yang terhubung lamgsung dengan ponselnya yang ia taruh disaku bajunya dibagian dada kiri, persis arahan Hinata barusan. Secara kebetulan ukuran kantong didada seragam Naruto terlihat cocok untuk ukuran ponsel Naruto dan layar ponsel tersebut sedikit menyembul keluar dibagian atasnya sehingga Hinata didalamnya bisa dengan leluasa melihat keluar.

"hehehe, kau juga ternyata penurut ero-kun!" ucap Hinata tersenyum puas.

"Urusai!" Sahut Naruto sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya disaku celana dan berjalan lagi menuju sekolahannya.

 **SKIP**

Naruto kini telah sampai tepat di pintu masuk sekolahnnya, ia sedikit melirik kesana kemari untuk memastikan keadaan aman, setelah dirasa aman ia berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya. Naruto melakukan tadi bukan tanpa alasan, ia tahu betul kalau sebagian siswi disekolahan masih mengincarnya untuk dihajar beramai-ramai tentu saja hal ini berhubungan dengan aksi nekatnya kemarin merekam aktifitas para siwsi di toilet khusus wanita.

Naruto berjalan disepanjang koridor dengan harap-harap cemas dalam hati ia berdoa agar tidak bertemu dengan segerombolan siswi yang diintipnya kemarin, Hinata yang dari tadi kebingungan dengan tingkah Naruto pun bertanya "Hoi, apa yang membuatmu berjalan seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu?"

"Diam, kau tak perlu tahu dasar virtual gila dan jika sudah dikelasku nanti kau jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh mengerti?" ingat Naruto.

"Yah, itu tergantung dari sikapmu padaku!" sahut Hinata dengan santai, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mendecih kesal mendengarnya.

Naruto kemudian berhenti didepan salah satu ruangan "Nah, ini ruangan kelasku ingat jangan berbuat yang macam-macam dan aku juga tidak akan mengganggumu!" Hinata meihat-lihat sekeliling dan berkata "baik..baik .. ero-kun!"

Naruto berniat melangkah masuk ruang kelasnya namun sebuah teriakan wanita yang terdengar menakutkan tiba-tiba saja mengusik kuping Naruto "NARUTOOOO… AKU PUNYA URUSAN DENGANMUUU..!" pemilik suara itu terus berlari kencang mendekati Naruto yang sudah pucat pasi.

GREP!

Kerah baju naruto ditarik dengan kasar.

WUSSS..!

Kemudian dengan satu gerakan berputar tubuh Naruto diangkat dan dibuat melayang

BRAAKK!

Dan berakhir dengan tubuh Naruto yang terbanting keras dilantai hingga Naruto tak bisa berbuat banyak karena semuanya dirasa terjadi begitu cepat. Belum puas melempar naruto, gadis tersebut kembali mendekati Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah langsung KO dilantai setelah habis di smack down tadi.

"Kamera kecil yang kutemukan kemarin dibawah mejaku itu punyamu kan?" ucap gadis itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah kemera kecil yang sudah remuk ditangan kirinya sementara tangan lainnya meraih kerah baju Naruto "ayo mengaku dasar mesummm..!" lanjutnya menarik kembali kerah baju Naruto lebih keras dan hendak memukul wajah Naruto namun terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja bokongnya serasa ada yang meremasnya.

Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah memerah dan benar saja apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, bokongnya sedang diremas oleh orang yang sedang ia tarik kerah bajunya, ia merasa cukup lengah karena membiarkan Naruto berada dibawah tubuhnya padahal ia sudah tahu bahwa Naruto punya 1001 cara untuk melakukan hal-hal mesum sekalipun saat sedang terdesak seperti ini.

"Ba-ba- BAKEMONOOO… HENTAIII..!" teriak gadis itu dengan muka merah padam.

WUUUSS..!

Dan sekali lagi tubuh Naruto dilemparkan dengan garang. "Da-dasar binatang mesum..ap-ap-aapa yang kau lakukan hah?" ucap sigadis dengan menahan malu yang luar biasa "akan kubunuh kau!" lanjutnya sambil menyiapkan tinju andalannya.

"Tu-tunggu Sakura-chan, kau salah paham aku tidak berniat mengintipmu!" ucap Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan gadis yang bernama Sakura itupun menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto bangkit secara perlahan-lahan dari lantai ia juga tak menyangka kalau kamera yang ia pasang bisa dengan mudah ditemukan Sakura dan lagi ternyata kemarin Sakura bertukar tempat duduk dengan gadis target pengintipan Naruto yang bernama Shion, gadis yang lumayan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang menggoda dimata Naruto.

"Ukhh..yang ingin kuintip kemarin itu bukan kau tahu!" kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang ngilu terbentur lantai tadi "lagipula aku tak ingin mencari masalah denganmu, salahmu sendiri yang bertukar tempat duduk kemarin dengan Shion!" lanjut Naruto

" jadi maksudmu ini semua salahku hm?" Tanya Sakura menahan kekesalannya.

"Yah, secara teknis sih iya, dan asal tahu saja aku tak ada niat mengintip _pantsu_ milikmu dan jika sedang diruang ganti aku juga tak berniat mengintipmu!" ucap Naruto yang tak menyadari aura seram sudah mengumbar ditubuh sakura karena Naruto bicara sambil membelakanginya.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan aura yang semakin mengerikan yang sayangnya tak disadari Naruto. "Maksudku sudah jelaskan? Kalau aku tak ada niat melihat dada hampamu itu ditambah lagi jika diremas pun pasti tak ada rasanya, mungkin seperti sedang menyentuh tulang rusuk secara langsung dan-..!"

BRUAKK..KRAAAKKK..!

"AAARRGGHHH…!" Naruto hanya bisa berteriak keras ketika rahangnya serasa berpindah dari tempatnya terkena tinju Sakura dan tulang belakangnya seolah dilipat habis dengan satu gerakan. Sakura memang terkenal kuat apalagi ia termasuk jagoan sekolah dalam hal karate dan sering mewakili sekolahan mengikuti event-event bela diri se-jepang.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau ucapkan Na-ru-to?" ucap Sakura semakin menakutkan, meski Naruto sudah tahu akan berakhir seperti ini namun entah mengapa Naruto sangat suka menggoda Sakura dan selalu membuat Sakura mencak-mencak jika berada didekat gadis berambut pink itu. Mungkin karena mereka sudah saling kenal dari masa kanak-kanak.

Yap, singkat cerita Naruto dan Sakura sudah berteman sejak mereka masih kecil. Mereka dulu selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermain sepanjang hari, jadi tak salah jika Naruto sangat tahu betul apa yang bisa membuat Sakura marah-marah dan apa yang disukai Sakura dan banyak lagi. Begitupun sebaliknya, Sakura sudah paham betul sifat Naruto yang satu ini namun entah mengapa Sakura sendiri tak pernah bisa membenci Naruto meskipun ia selalu jadi korban keisengan Naruto, marah sih iya, tapi jika sampai membenci itu tak pernah.

"tu-tunggu Sakura-chan, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi!" ucap Naruto dengan pucat pasi melihat tinju Sakura yang siap mendarat diwajahnya. "Dasar mesuuumm..!" teriak Sakura dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya, hanya saja tiba-tiba saja terhenti karena sebuah suara menginterupsi aksi Sakura.

"Hoi, pasangan aneh sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?" Sakura dan Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara secara bersamaan. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, sosok pria seumuran mereka berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah datar dan mengantongi kedua tangannya disaku celana. Rambutnya yang ala emo itu sedikit berayun mengikuti arah tiupan angin kecil yang numpang lewat.

Sakura kesal sedangkan Naruto kegirangan karena selamat dari amukan Sakura, tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto segera menjaga jarak dari jangkauan Sakura.

"Yo, teme terima kasih pertolongannya dan selamat pagi hehehe!" Sapa Naruto cengar cengir. Pemuda yang disapa Teme itupun hanya memasang wajah malasnya sambil membalas "Hn, masih hidup juga kau dobe, dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku punya nama dan itu adalah UCIHA SASUKE!"

"Hehehe jangan begitu teme, kau sendirikan sering memanggilku Dobe jadi kita impas kan?" Sahut Naruto dengan tatapan menantang kearah Sasuke

"Hn, itu karena kau memang orang bodoh!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah dan melemparkan tatapan sinisnya.

"Dan kau memang sialan!" ucap Naruto

"Hn, Dobe!"

"cih, Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

Sakura sweatdrop sendiri melihat Naruto dan Sasuke adu mulut sambil menempelkan jidatnya satu sama lain dengan aura suram. Sakura bahkan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kedua pemuda dihadapannya karena entah sejak kapan Naruto dan Sasuke saling menyapa dengan sebutan aneh seperti itu.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Naruto mengenal Sasuke sejak kelas satu SMP, namun meskipun begitu keduanya sudah seperti saudara sejak saat itu, hanya saja mereka sering ribut meskipun masalah yang diributkan hanyalah hal sepele, namun tak pernah sampai merusak hubungan baik keduanya. Intinya Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sahabat yang akrab satu sama lain (meskipun konyol).

"Hei sudah..sudah.. pelajaran hampir dimulai sebaiknya kita segera masuk kelas atau kita akan kena hukum!" Ucap Sakura melerai pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya dan menjewer kuping Naruto serta menarik paksa memasuki ruangan kelas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa melihat Sakura yang memaksa Naruto masuk ruangan kelas dengan cara menjewer kupingnya dan Naruto yang hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

"apa yang kau lakukan Sakura-chan ini sakiittt..lepaskan!"

"Berisik, kalau tidak kupaksa masuk kau akan bolos lagi kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Diam dan masuk!"

"Ittaaii… sakit Sakura-chan!"

Pertengkaran kecil Sakura dan Naruto masih terdengar sayup-sayup dikuping Sasuke dan kemudian tak terdengar lagi, Sasuke tetap berdiri ditempatnya tadi, sampai akhirnya Sakura berteriak dari dalam kelas.

"Sasuke, mengapa berdiri disitu terus ayo cepat masuk!" Sasuke tak bergeming, namun ia tersenyum tipis, jika boleh jujur Sasuke sedikit iri pada Naruto, ia tak bisa seakrab itu dengan Sakura meskipun mereka sudah kenal lama, sebenarnya Sasuke bisa memaklumi fakta bahwa Naruto dan Sakura adalah teman semasa kecil sedangkan dirinya hanyalah sosok yang muncul diantaranya setelah mereka masuk SMP dulu.

Dan hal yang terpenting lagi, Sasuke memendam sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkannya, sebuah perasaan yang dirasakannya semenjak duduk dibangku SMP.

Menarik nafas pendek Sasuke berjalan masuk keruangan kelas dan menatap senyum Sakura yang tengah bercengkrama dengan siswi lain. Cukup lama Sasuke menatapnya hingga akhirnya ia menyudahinya karena suatu hal yang dirasa tidak mungkin terjadi nantinya.

Yah… jika boleh jujur, Sasuke sudah menyukai Sakura sejak mereka masih SMP. Namun bagaimana dengan Sakura?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-= BERSAMBUNG-=-=-=-=-=-

FREE TALK :

Yoo… lama ga update nih hehehe dikarenakan author mulai ada bisnis kecil-kecilan nih hihihi… bisnisnya sih ga jauh2 dari yang namanya dunia anime, jadi FFn jadi terbengkalai deh.

Tapi don't worry bisnisku ga sesibuk yang kalian bayangkan kok jadi fic ini akan tetap aku selesaikan.

Dan… mengenai cerita fic ini aku kasih sedikit spoiler deh buat kalian disini akan nada cerita segi 4 yang akan menghiasi konflik persahabatan Naruto Hinata Sakura dan Sasuke.

Dan… tentang siapa Hinata sebenarnya akan saya bongkar sedikit demi sedikit hehehehe oh ya, ada yang pernah nonton MIDORI NO HIBI?

Yap,, segitu aja dulu ARIGATOU! :D

Nb: map blom sempet balas review kalian


	4. Chapter 4 (teman masa kecil)

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ah, dia baik-baik saja anda jangan khawatir!"

"Dia tampak bahagia meskipun terbaring seperti itu!"

"Yah, ia tampak sangat bahagia!"

.

.

.

.

INTERNET POSITIF GIRL vs HENTAI-MAN

Genre : romance, fantasy, comedy, friendship

Disclaimer : masahi kashimoto

Author : retsuya02

.

.

.

Di hari minggu sinar matahari secara perlahan lahan mulai menyinari seisi kota konoha, kicauan burung terdengar Saling bersahutan, udara dingin lumayan menusuk kulit sehingga membuat sebagian orang enggan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, begitupun tokoh utama kita yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang tingkat kemesumannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi, bahkan sangat terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya bahwa ia sedang bermimpi yang _tidak-tidak,_ bahkan air liurnya terlihat menetes beberapa kali.

Dalam mimpi Naruto mendapati dirinya dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis seksi nan cantik serta menggoda,tak henti-hentinya tangan-tangan dari para wanita tersebut terus membalai tubuh Naruto apalagi disertai bisikan-bisikan nakal yang membuat naruto semakin menikmati mimpi mesumnya.

Naruto tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi tingkahnya diatas tempat tidur ada yang memperhatikan dengan ekspresi wajah jijik, setiap ia melihat Naruto berubah posisi tidurnya muncul keringat segede biji salak dikepalanya, dan sosok itu adalah Hinata sendiri.

Dari dalam layar computer, Hinata hanya bisa terus-terusan swetdrop melihat tingkah aneh dari Naruto ketika tidur, namun karena sudah tak tahan melihatnya, muncul ide iseng untuk mengerjai naruto agar terbangun.

Hinata memulai aksinya dengan mendownload lagu rock yang lumayan berisik jika diputar, kemudian Hinata mengaktifkan software mp3 dan meyetel lagu tadi namun sebelum itu Hinata sudah membuat volumenya kandas, tak tangung-tanggung Hinata juga berpindah ke perangkat computer lain milik Naruto yang ada disampingnya dan melakukan hal yang sama, Hinata tak perlu heran melihat beberapa perangkat computer didalam kamar milik naruto karena selain seorang NEET nanggung, jangan lupakan kalau Naruto itu adalah admin dari beberapa blog hentong meskipun sudah di blok oleh Hinata, dan situs terakhir yang di 'hancurkan' Hinata adalah _fak*ku net_.

Kembali ke aksi Hinata, kini setelah persiapan telah selesai Hinata siap mencari ritme lagu yang tepat dari lagu yang sudah di putarnya tadi, dengan ekspresi wajah psikopat Hinata mengaktifkan semuanya secara bersamaan dan…..

.

JREEENNGGG…JRREENNNGG... BADUM TSSS…

.

"UWWAAAARRGGHH…!" alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika kupingnya dicemari oleh lagu yang ekstra berisik dari computer miliknya hingga hanya satu lompatan saja Naruto berlari kearah jendela dan berteriak "KEBAKARAAAAANNNN…!"

"BAHAHAHAHA… RASAKAN ITU!"

Naruto cengo sejenak ketika music berhenti dan digantikan dengan suara tawa dari seorang gadis yang berada didalam komputernya. Naruto kemudian menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan tatapan geram "Dasar virtual gila kubunuh kau!" Naruto melangkah kearah komputernya dan melepas semua colokan colokan listriknya "nah, sekarang kau mati virtual sialan!" gumam Naruto tersenyum licik.

"yuhuuu… aku disini ero-kun!"

Sudut siku-siku muncul dikepala Naruto setelah mendengar suara Hinata dari dalam ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas mejanya ia lupa jika Hinata bisa berpindah tempat dari ponselnya keperangkat lain dengan bantuan koneksi internet atau jaringan telepon sejauh 300 meter, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto meraih ponselnya dan menatap Hinata dengan gusar "Jadi, kau mau main-main denganku ya!" ucap naruto menahan amarahnya.

"kalau ia memangnya kenapa hm?" Hinata justru menantang dengan melipat tangan didada dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya"Kalau kau berani denganku aku akan-…"!

SREEKK..!

Hinata tak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Naruto langsung mencopot baterai ponselnya segera, seingga ponselnya pun mati total dan sosok Hinata pun juga hilang. Dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan Naruto tertawa ala psikopat yang baru saja membunuh korbannya "hahahaha… selamat tinggal virtual sialan, jangan berfikir aku takpunya akal untuk menipumu, aku hanya perlu memusnahkan ponsel ini dank au juga akan ikut mati hyahahahaha!"

Naruto benar-benar merasa diatas awan dan sudah berhasil menyingkirkan Hinata dari hidupnya,sambil membawa ponselnya, ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya dan turun kelantai dasar rumahnya, setelah itu ia berjalan keluar rumah dan berhenti di tempat sampah didepan rumah "Nah, dengan begini tak akan ada lagi virtual aneh dan gila yang mengganggu hidupku fufufu!" dan Naruto pun membuang ponselnya kedalam tempat sampah. Setelah itu ia kembali masuk kerumahnya dengan bersiul-siul ceria.

Diruang makan Naruto bertemu ayahnya yang tampak sibuk membaca Koran digital hari minggu dilaptopnya sambil meminum segelas teh hangat, "selamat pagi ayah!" sapa Naruto sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil sepotong roti dan mentega disana, setelah itu ia pun mengambil posisi duduk dikursi berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Yo, selamat pagi Naruto, tumben pagi-pagi sudah bangun, padahal kan ini hari minggu!" Balas ayah Naruto aka Minato.

Naruto mengunyah rotinya kemudian menelannya "Yah, tadi ada gangguan kecil tapi sudah tidak apa-apa aku sudah bereskan!". Minato agak bingung "Gangguan?" namun Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kembali memakan rotinya, terlihat sekali jika naruto sangat senang hari ini.

Kenyang dengan sarapan rotinya Naruto berniat kembali kekamarnya "aku kekamarku dulu!" pamit Naruto dan langsung berlari kecil menaiki tangga meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih sibuk membaca berita di internet. Minato hanya mengangguk sekali karena ada yang menarik perhatiannya didlam layar laptopnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto didalam kamarnya merasa benar-benar bebas sekarang ia kemudian berbaring ditempat tidurnya sambil melihat gambar majalah mesum yang belum sempat ia buka semenjak kedatangan Hinata kedalam ponselnya. Muka Naruto langsung berubah mupeng ketika melihat deretan gambar-gambar setengah telanjang disetiap halaman majalah tersebut. Tapi sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan ayahnya dari bawah.

"Naruto… virtual cantik yang tempo hari muncul lagi dilaptop ayah loh!" teriak minato kegirangan karena baginya virtual itu terlihat berbeda menurut Minato ia tampak benar-benar hidup. "Kali ini dibawahnya muncul pesan yang katanya ' _jika dalam hitungan waktu 10 detik aku tak diambil, maka dengan terpaksa akan kutampilkan gambar buram ini!_ ' tapi… apa maksudnya yah?" Minato bingung dengan maksud pesan itu "Eh, gambar apa ini? Seperti ada yang berpose aneh didalam!"

.

DRAP..DRAAPP…DDRRAAPP…WUSSS…!

.

Minato tambah luarbiasa dibuat bingung, tapi kali ini bukan dari pesan atau gambar buram itu, melainkan suara derap kaki dari Naruto yang berlari kencang menuruni tangga dan langsung keluar, tak sampai disitu kuping Minato bisa mendengar suara kotak sampah yang sedang diobrak abrik isinya oleh Naruto, Minato tak mengerti mengapa anaknya jadi kalang kabut begitu dan tak tahu mengapa naruto dengan wajah panic menumpahkan seluruh isi tempat sampah yang di ambilnya.

Tak sampai 5 detik, Naruto sudah kembali kehadapan Minato dengan menggenggam ponselnya, Naruto tampak ngos-ngosan, minato swetdrop "ad-ada apa denganmu nak! Belakangan ini kau jadi aneh!" tanya Minato. Namun Naruto malah menjawab dengan suara parau "aku sudah mengambilnya… jadi singkirkan gambar itu!" dan untuk kesekian kalinya Minato lagi-lagi dibuat bingung.

Naruto memutar laptop ayahnya hingga berhadapan dengan dirinya "Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi nak?" Tanya Minato agak ketakutan

"Tidak apa-apa ayah, ini hanya perangku!" Jawab Naruto dan menatap kesal pada layar laptop Minato, naruto bisa menebak dalam hati jika Hinata tadi langsung berpindah tempat menggunakan koneksi internet ayahnya sehingga bisa meretas laptop tersebut.

Sementara itu meski mendapat deathglare dari naruto, sosok Hinata didalam malah bersantai-santai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ditambah lagi dengan senyuman mengejek. Naruto kini sudah dipuncak amarahnya, namun sayang ia harus bisa menahannya, demi reputasi dan harga dirinya.

"Lihat saja, suatu saat nanti akan kubuat kau menyesal!" bisik Naruto pelan dan malah disambut dengan ekspresi mulut menguap dari Hinata dan menepuk-nepuk pelan bibirnya yang terbuka lebar. Naruto rasanya ingin menangis, sudah berapa kali ia menderita kekalahan.

Naruto menaruh kembali laptop ayahnya, dan melangkah dengan kesal menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, sementara Minato hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, minato kembali focus ke layar laptop.

"Wah.. sudah hilang lagi ya!"

.

Sementara itu dikamar Naruto

Naruto membentur-benturkan kepalanya sendiri didinding ia frustrasi dan Naruto benar-benar hampir dibuat gila, ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menyingkirkan Hinata, namun tetap saja hasilnya seperti melempar boomerang, melihat kondisi Naruto seperti itu Hinata justru terkikik geli. Dan saat ini Hinata sudah kembali kedalam ponsel milik Naruto karena tadi sudah diaktifkan lagi.

Sementara Naruto masih sibuk dengan depresinya Hinata ingat sesuatu yang sempat ia potret menggunakan kamera ponsel Narutokemarin disekolah, Hinata mencari foto tersebut dan tak butuh waktu lama ia menemukannya dan menampilkannya dilayar. Gambar difoto tersebut adalah sosok wanita berambut merah muda.

"Oi, ero-kun,, boleh aku tahu ini siapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Naruto menoleh "Hei, dari mana kau mendapatkan foto ini?" Naruto malah balik nanya.

"kemarin disekolahmu, sewaktu kau dibanting oleh gadis ini aku mau Tanya dia siapa, sepertinya kau akrab sekali dengan dia?" Terang hinata.

"Cih, kukatakan padamu ya, pertama : dijepang mengambil foto seseorang tanpa ijin itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan tahu dan kedua-..!"

"Hoo.. jadi merekam aktifitas wanita didalam kamar ganti itu bukan tindakan tidak sopan ya?"

"Ngeh, kalau itu beda, itu tuntutan pekerjaan!"

"pekerjaan yang mesum?"

"URUSSAII!" Naruto berteriak kesal karena sedari tadi ucapannya selalu ditanggapi Hinata, "Yang lebih penting lagi, memangnya ada apa dengan foto Sakura, dan memangnya mengapa jika kami akrab?" lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya penasaran saja!" balas Hinata.

Naruto duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya sambil membawa ponselnya dan mulai menjelaskan "aku dan Sakura sudah berteman sejak kami masih kecil, dari taman kanak-kanak hingga SMA kami selalu disekolah yang sama, sewaktu kecil aku tak punya teman bermain selain Sakura, oleh karena itu tak salah kan jika kami akrab!"

Hinata tersenyum tipis namun ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dibalik senyuman itu dan tentu saja Naruto tak menyadarinya. "Teman masa kecil ya!" gumam Hinata.

"Yah, dia satu-satunya teman masa kecilku, memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya kau cukup penasaran?"

"Tidak apa-apa!" Ucap hinata tersenyum ia kemudian bersembunyi dibalik logo aplikasi bergambar rubah "Sudah kuduga kau tak ingat lagi!" gumam hinata pelan tanpa bisa didengar oleh kuping Naruto

Sementara Naruto sedikit bingung mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba seperti itu, Naruto merasa jika Hinata terlihat kecewa tapi entah masalah apa.

.

.

.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=BERSAMBUNG=-=-=-=-=-=-=

.

.

.FREE TALK :

WOOWW… apa ya maksud hinata dengan kalimat terakhirnya, mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu naruto dan Hinata?lalu kenapa hinata jadi virtual seperti itu? Hehehe simpan rasa penasaran anda, tapi… kalo kalian perhatikan free talk chapter kemarin saya rasa kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya kenapa Hinata jadi sosok virtual karena 30% aku bocorin disana loh.

Oh ya, hampir lupa fic berikutnya yang bakalan update adalah EVERIDAY LIFE WITH YANDERE GIRL dan sekedar bertanya nih, sebenarnya ada yang masih berharap ga sih fic ku yg judulnya PENGEMBALA KEHIDUPAN dari akun lama untuk di up?

Itu aja terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya,….

Balasan review :

-setya566 : kan emang dadanya terlihat hampa hahahah

\- byakugan no hime : ga dong wkwkwkwk tapi nanti ada kok siapa yang ada dibalik semua ini.

\- tetsuya : yo.. ketemu lagi kita, map ya kalo kelamaan.

Dan terima kasih juga buat kalian

The kidsno oppai, indigorasenggan23, anitaa hyuuga, herp, vynza, dll

_arigatou_


	5. Kesialanku bertambah

INTERNET POSITIF GIRL VS HENTAI-MAN

Genre : fantasy, romance, comedi friendship

Disclaimer : Masashi kashimoto

Author : retsuya02

"Tadaima…!"

Naruto setengah berteriak ketika memasuki rumahnya, ia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Namun Naruto merasa sedikit aneh karena hanya suara seperti benda jatuh yang terdengar dikupingnya. Padahal biasanya jam segini ayahnya belum pulang dari kantornya.

"Apa ayah sudah pulang yah?" gumam Naruto sambil melepas sepatunya kemudian berjalan memasuki ruang makan. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat ayahnya tergeletak dibawah lantai, sepertinya ayahnya baru saja terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. Dengan panic Naruto berteriak

"AYAAHHH… KAU KENAPA?" Naruto segera memangku kepala sang ayah yang terlihat setengah sadar dan lemah, "SIAL, SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI?" teriak Naruto kemudian.

Sementara minato hanya bisa melihat wajah anaknya sambil menangis "Na-Naruto, a-anakku.. maafkan ayahmu ini, hiks…hiks.. ayah rasanya akan pergi duluan!" ucap Minato lemah.

"Tidak ayah… jangan mati.. aku mohon jangan mati.. hei…!" Naruto berkali kali menepuk-nepuk pipi sang ayah, berharap ia bisa tetap terjaga. Namun sepertinya percuma, Minato saat ini tampak tak bisa tertolong lagi.

"AAYAAAAHHHH….!" Teriak Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh tak berdaya minato. Isakan demi isakan terdengar dari bibir naruto. Dengan taangan bergetar Naruto menaruh perlahan kepala sang ayah yang dipangkunya tadi di atas lantai. "aku Janji ayah, aku akan mencari siapa pelakunya dan akan membalaskan dendammu!" ucap Naruto ditengah isakannya.

Naruto mengusap semua air matanya, ia kemudian menatap sekeliling ruangan, tak ada yang aneh, tak ada tanda-tanda buruk, kecuali…

Bulu kuduk Naruto tiba-tiba saja merinding pada suatu objek yang dilihatnya, sepiring sayuran tumis yang terlihat lezat diatas meja makan dan sedikit tumpahan kuah disampingnya. Naruto mendekati tumis itu dengan tatapan horror. Tak terelakkan lagi firasat buruknya semakin buruk saja

"Ma-masih hangat!" gumam Naruto setelah menyentuhnya _"Tak salah lagi, ayah pasti sudah mencicipi tumis ini dan beracun!"_ gumam Naruto dalam hati dan mulai berfikir ala detektif.

" _tapi, apa memang karena ini? Jika ini diracun pasti pelakunya langsung ketahuan kerena sang pelaku tidak akan mungkin meminta langsung kepada ayah untuk memakannya, ditambah lagi.. sayuran ini masih hangat, itu juga berarti sipelaku belum terlalu jauh melarikan diri, atau mungkin… masih berada disekitar rumah ini, yah… tidak salah lagi!"_ Naruto tetap pada pose detektifnya dan terus menerka-nerka dimana sipelaku bersembunyi.

.

.

.

.

30 MENIT KEMUDIAN….

Naruto masih saja tetap berdiri tegak dan berpose ala detektif yang sedang berfikir.

Karena penasaran dan tak menemukan jawaban pasti Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan mencicipi tumis yang sudah dingin itu, ia mencolek sedikit kuahnya dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

BRRAAAKKK…!

Suara sesuatu yang jatuh diatas lantaipun terdengar keras diruang tersebut, dan suara itu ditimbulkan oleh tak lain dan tak bukan dari tubuh naruto sendiri. Yah.. Naruto baru saja ambruk kelantai setelah mencicipi tumis tersebut. Meski Cuma secuil rasa yang dirasakan Naruto dijarinya namun cukup untuk membuat pandangan Naruto langsung kabur dan ambruk. Naruto sempat kena stroke dilantai sebelum akhirnya bangkit kembali dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Cih, tak salah lagi, masakan rasa setan ini… masakan rasa setan ini…milik…!"

"ara… Naruto-kun, kau sudah pulang yah? okaeri…!"

"IBUUUU…. SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK MEMASAK WOIII…!" Teriak Naruto pada sosok wanita berambut merah yang tampak baru muncul dari pintu ruangan makan mereka, ditangan wanita itu tampak beberapa kantong plastic yang berisikan bahan makanan. Dan wanita tersebut adalah Kushina alias istri Minato alias ibunya Naruto sendiri. Ia baru saja pulang membeli lagi persediaan bahan makanan dirumah.

Kushina malah menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya "aree.. nande desu ka?"

"NANDE 'NDAS MU… lihat berkat masakan ibu, sekarang nyawa ayah dalam bahaya tahu!" Teriak Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk tubuh Minato dilantai yang tampak sudah berbusa mulutnya dan kejang-kejang.

Kushina hanya menunduk melihat tubuh suaminya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa "Kukira tadi dia lagi tidur setelah makan!"

"MAU MATI WOII.. MAU MATI… BUKAN LAGI TIDUR!" untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto berteriak lagi sambil mengebrak-gebrak meja . Ia heran mengapa ayahnya bisa jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan ibunya yang notabene nya sangat buruk dalam hal memasak dan memiliki kepribadian herp yang agak telat kalau berfikir.

"Cih, kalian ini, berisik sekali aku dan ibu baru kembali dari rumah kakek tapi sudah mendengar suara keributan seperti ini!" sebuah suara wanita lain mengiterupsi kekesalan Naruto, ia kemudian menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"kau yang berisik, dan kenapa kau membiarkan ibu yang memasak hah?" sahut Naruto pada sosok gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya, gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan ibunya dan memakai kacamata, namun sifatnya sedikit dingin dan terkesan cuek. Wanita itu adalah kakak perempuan Naruto yang bernama Karin.

"Jadi maksudmu aku saja yang memasak hah?" ucap Karin santai sambil bersandar didinding dan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku!" jawab Naruto kikuk.

"kalau begitu ya sudah!" ucap Karin sambil berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri. Naruto hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. Wajah naruto terlihat tak bersemangat ditambah lagi ketika ia menatap ibunya yang berjongkok disamping tubuh sang ayah yang masih pingsan dan menggunakan jari telunjukknya untuk menusuk-nusuk pipi suaminya dengan polos.

Meski berbeda kepribadian namun Karin sama buruknya dengan ibunya jika dalam hal memasak, itu sebabnya Naruto tak ingin jika kedua wanita ini memasak untuknya. Intinya, dikeluarga naruto ada dua perempuan namun keduanya tak berguna dan jika dalam hal memasak. Sebaliknya, masakan mereka sangat berbahaya.

Itulah yang jadi alasan mengapa sang ayah lah yang mendapat tugas untuk memasak, bukan karena apa-apa, tapi ini demi umur yang panjang.

SKIP

Naruto mengerang frustrasi didalam kamarnya ia tak menyangka dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat, Karin dan ibunya memang habis berlibur dirumah sang kakek di luar kota selama 2 minggu, itu sebabnya Naruto dan ayahnya merasa aman merdeka selama waktu itu. Mereka tak perlu mati kesal setiap harinya melihat kelakuan ceroboh ibunya dan terbebas dari masakan rasa setan yang bisa mengancam nyawa mereka setiap jam makan tiba.

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar keberuntungan tak berpihak lagi padanya dan mungkin untuk selamanya. Setelah kedatangan gadis virtual gila, kakak dan ibunya juga sudah kembali dari masa liburannya.

"Arrgghh… kenapa semuanya jadi begini?" umpat naruto kesal "Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong soal kesialan, dimana virtual sialan itu? Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya muncul di ponselku!" lanjut Naruto sambil melihat layar ponselnya.

"Oi, virtual gila kau disana?" ucap Naruto memastikan. Untuk beberapa saat hening. Namun kemudian layar Naruto menyala sendiri dan menampakkan sosok gadis disana.

"Apa Memangilku? kau rindu padaku hem?" sahut Hinata menopang dagu.

"Cih, rindu apanya, kau dari mana saja biasanya kau akan menambah kekesalanku tiap harinya, kau tidak berbuat sesuatu yang macam-macam kan?" Ucap naruto.

"pertama, aku tidak kemana-mana , kedua.. selama kau tidak berbuat sesuatu yang mesum, maka aku juga tidak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadapmu dasar NEET mesum!" Sahut Hinata bernada malas.

"Huh, dasar virtual gila, tapi baguslah kalau begitu!" Ucap Naruto menaruh ponselnya dimeja belajarnya dan berbaring ditempat tidurnya kemudian menutup matanya "aku mau tidur siang dulu!"

Beberapa menit kemudian tak ada lagi suara dikamar Naruto karena pemiliknya tengah tertidur pulas dan Hinata hanya melihat wajah tidur Naruto dengan senyuman tipis. Setelah itu Hinata menghilang dari ponsel naruto dan berpindah ke ponsel seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya.

Sementara itu dikamar Karin…

Gadis berkacamata itu sedang asik membaca novel favoritnya, namun kegiatannya terrhenti ketika layar ponselnya menyala dan menampilkan sosok wanita aka Hinata didalam. Karin tersenyum dan meraih ponselnya

"Lama tak berjumpa Hinata-chan!"

..

.

.

BERSAMBUNG..


	6. Chapter 6 : malam yang memalukan

INTERNET POSITIVE GIRL VS HENTAI-MAN

Genre : fantasy, romance, comedy, ecchy

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Author : retsuya02

Naruto terbangun tepat jam 7 malam, sejenak ia menguap lebar dan mengusap matanya untuk melepas sisa rasa ngantuk yang masih menyelimuti tubuhnya. Semenjak ia bersama gadis virtual yang mendiami smartphone miliknya, Naruto memang tak bisa melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Yah.. apa lagi kalau bukan aktifitas mengelola blog mesum miliknya.

Gadis virtual itu telah menyapu bersih server pribadi miliknya, lengkap dengan alamat-alamat email langganan Naruto yang setia menunggu kiriman link video maupun gambar laknat dari gadis-gadis yang direkamnya dalam kamar ganti hingga kamar kecil. Tentu saja setelah Naruto mendapat bayaran dari sang pemesan.

Namun satu aturan Naruto yang tak akan ia langgar jika sedang bertransaksi, yaitu Naruto tak akan melayani kliennya jika meminta link video maupun foto-foto bugil yang mengandung unsur LOLI. Lagipula ia takut tercyduk seperti yang sedang ngetrend di negara INDONESIA. Membayangkannya saja membuat naruto bergidik ngeri.

Kita anggap saja Naruto tetap melakukannya bisa-bisa pintu rumahnya, bukan.. pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba ditendang dengan kasar oleh satuan polisi anti lolicon, dan berteriak "Namikaze Naruto, anda telah tercyduk!" bisa hancur kan reputasinya?.

Oke, kita kembali pada aktifitas baru Naruto.

Berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya, Naruto membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat beberapa kali, namun karena ia merasa nyaman dengan sensasi air hangat tersebut, sekalian saja deh ia membuka semua pakaian yang dikenakannya. Dan nyebur kedalam bathup.

"Mandi duluuu...MANDE DOLOO..MANDE DOLOOO...LAA..LA..LLAAA...!" Teriak Naruto gaje dengan nyanyian anehnya.

Beberapa menit setelah ia mandi, Naruto berjalan santai dikamarnya dengan pinggang yang masih terlilit handuk, rambut pirangnya yang basah ia acak-acak untuk mengurangi kadar air yang masih bertengger di rambutnya.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan kaca besar yang tertempel dipintu lemari pakaiannya, membolak balik pipi kiri dan pipi kanannya secara bergantian Naruto memastikan wajah tampannya (katanya) tidak ternoda dengan jerawat, cukup lama ia dalam posisi tersebut. Naruto jadi tertarik untuk memeriksa 'pedang excalibur' miliknya.

Melepaskan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, Naruto kini sudah telanjang bulat dihadapan kaca, ia menyerigai tajam setelah menunduk melihat 'pedang' yang melekat diselangkangannya, Naruto tampak senang setelah memastikan yang itu tampak sehat-sehat saja.

Ujungnya, tengahnya, pangkalnya, rambutnya.. uh.. lebat coy... semakin menunduk Naruto memeriksa juga 'kantong berlian' miliknya "hm.. yang sisi kanan oke, sisi kiri... ah.. masih ada tahi lalatnya kok!" Naruto semakin menunduk mengecek "untung saja cuma tahi lalat, coba kalo tahi kerbau!" lanjut Naruto gaje.

Ditengah-tengah aktifitas aneh Naruto, dibalik layar komputer sesosok wanita virtual hidup tengah mati-matian menahan tawanya disertai wajah yang memerah karena sebenarnya ia sudah sedari tadi telah menyaksikan pertunjukan memalukan dari Naruto.

Sayangnya Naruto juga sepertinya tak menyadarinya atau mungkin saja sebenarnya Naruto lupa akan kebaradaan gadis virtual yang telah bersamanya beberapa hari ini.

Hinata ingin menegur Naruto yang sedang dihadapan kaca, namun ia urungkan karena menurut Hinata apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini cukup lucu dan memalukan, jadi ia diam saja. Apalagi sekarang naruto malah sudah berjoget-joget pinggul dihadapan kaca lemarinya sambil memutar-mutar handuknya dengan satu tangan diatas.

"OH.. YEAHH... JONIKU SEHAT..JONIKU PANJANG... OUYEAAHH..!" Naruto terus bernyanyi aneh dengan suara yang lumayan keras, tak puas dengan berjoget pinggul saja Naruto memutar badannya ala penari india tak lupa tangan yang memutar handuk diatas masih ia lakukan.

"My Joni..oh..my joni is so... loonnggg and-...!" bak patung pancoran Naruto berpose kaku saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Hinata dalam komputer dibelakangnya. Bibir bawahnya terus menggantung lebar, tatapan matanya kosong. Bagaimana ia benar-benar lupa dengan keberadaan gadis virtual gila yang akan terus mengawasinya? Apa lagi setelah diingat-ingat lagi, Naruto tak berpakaian sama sekali, hingga 'pedang excaliburnya' yang layu mengantung tak berdaya.

"KYAARRRGGHHH..!" Naruto berteriak histeris nan panjang sambil menutupi selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya tak lupa posisi kaki disilangkan "eh tunggu, kenapa malah aku yang berteriak begini?" kesal Naruto."Bukannya disaat seperti ini harusnya pihak wanitalah yang berteriak histeris?" lanjutnya.

Melirik ke arah Hinata yang malah menatapnya dengan datar membuat Naruto jadi semakin kesal "Cih.. virtual gila sialan, kau akan menyesal!" Naruto memungut handuknya yang sempat ia jatuhkan tadi kemudian melilitkan dipinggangnya, ia berjalan beberapa langkah kearah komputernya sambil menyeringai tajam.

Syuutt!

Dengan satu gerakan Naruto melepas lagi handuknya dihadapan komputernya sehingga Hinata didalam bisa melihat dengan jelas 'terong' Naruto dengan leluasa, berharap Hinata akan berteriak histeris seperti yang dibayangkan Naruto, namun sayangnya tak seperti itu, Hinata malah menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan tatapan datar kearah 'anu' Naruto "Jadi Cuma segitu? Cuih.. memalukan!" Naruto rasanya ingin menagis dan mati saat itu juga.

Siapa sangka kebanggaannya itu akan dikatai _Cuma segitu?_ Dari manusia virtual. Memakai pakaian lengkap dengan gontai naruto membuka pintu kamarnya untuk keluar, namun sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamarnya "aku mau kebawah dulu, mau makan malam, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh!" yah.. masih sangat terdengar jelas suara Naruto yang telah kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

DRAP!

Pintu pun tertutup oleh Naruto yang telah melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah merah padam mukanya menahan malu, dengan cepat Hinata berpindah dari komputer menuju smartphone Naruto yang ditinggal pemiliknya di atas tempat tidur, Hinata bersembunyi dibalik aplikasi berlogo rubah api dan memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas.

Jantungnya seolah ingin melompat keluar pasca melihat dengan jelas 'pedang' milik Naruto tadi. "I-itu..itu punya Naruto-kun..punya..Naruto-kun?" Hinata terus bergumam gaje dengan muka yang semakin merah padam dan kepalanya sedikit berasap "KYAARRGGHH... aku melihat punya Naruto-kun dengan jelas!" membayangkannya membuat hidung Hinata mimisan.

"eh, tunggu apa yang kupikirkan? kalau begini aku yang malah jadi mesum" Hinata memukul kepalanya sendiri untuk keluar dari fantasi anehnya, namun ekspresi Hinata berubah jadi terlihat sedih "aku harus fokus pada tujuanku yang sebenarnya!"

Hinata memeluk kedua lututnya sambil mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Karin.

(chap depan flashback percakapan Hinata & Karin sekaligus bongkar sedikit siapa hinata sebenarnya dan kenapa Hinata bisa kenal Karin)

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **H** ia.. lama tak jumpa dengan kalian dific ini, kuharap ceritanya masih kalian tunggu-tunggu setelah setahun fakum (maaf ya lama), jadi belom bisa berkata apa-apa dulu hehehe..

Special tanks to :

Ak, desi rei hime, parrati-chan, uzumaki-san, reader69, giant no oppai, sasukenakghaol, indigorasenggan, amanda, betelgeuse bellatrikx, nerd, kidsno terror13.

Dll

Palopo 12-04-2017


End file.
